


welcome to the end of eras

by monikageller



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, not much boys but some, others as we go along obv, the evil!au only hayley asked for, two lesbians taking over the world together and falling in love how sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 23:53:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13177899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monikageller/pseuds/monikageller
Summary: If it feels good, tastes goodIt must be mineHeroes always get rememberedBut you know legends never die****kara realizes that maybe the best way to save people from themselves is to take over the world with the girl you like





	welcome to the end of eras

**Author's Note:**

> a few things before we start:  
> -thx hayley redkrypto for the inspo and the help with getting this started  
> -prologue is kara's pov and the rest of the fic is lena cos why not  
> -this'll probably be ~4-ish chapters. first chapter is just world setting, next chapters will get deeper into angst & kara struggling w gray morality  
> -pretty much follows canon up until 2x05, then diverges. only things i'm changing from canon are: alex & lucy are dating (started dating after myriad) and james & kara dated for a month before breaking things off. will get into those in the future
> 
> hmu @monikageller on tumblr if u enjoyed or have other ideas of what things that could be added. thank you and enjoy!

Prologue:

“That alien really did a number on you, huh?” Alex walks into the room where Kara is waiting, receiving a glare from her sister as she sits next to her on the bench.

“Thanks. As if I didn’t already know I look like a complete idiot!” She runs a hand through her hair, wincing a little as she feels over the burnt edges on the right side of her head. She’d gone up against an alien earlier and no one warned her about the laser vision until after a good portion of her hair was burned off her head. “What am I supposed to do, Alex? I have work tomorrow! I can’t show up to CatCo with only half a head of hair!”

“Oh relax, we’re not gonna let you leave here looking like that.”

“What are we supposed to do? It takes literal lasers to cut my hair and it’s not exactly like I can walk into a hair salon and ask for that,” she argues, arms crossing and pout settling onto her lips. She’s going to be stuck wearing hats for the rest of her life. Her career and social life are both over.

During her pouting, she doesn’t notice the door to the room open again, looking up only when someone clears their throats. She looks up to see Winn, hands behind his back and looking sheepish, as if he can tell that Kara is less than happy at the moment and willing to take her anger out on anyone.

“They’re here,” he says, mainly to Alex.

“Who’s here?” Kara asks, standing when her sister gestures. She follows after her and Winn, eyes cast downward as they walk through the DEO so as not to look any of the agents in the face. She hopes to Rao that they all forget the way that she looks within the next week. She isn’t sure she’d be able to come in if she knew that everyone was picturing her like this every time.

They walk for a few minutes before stopping in front of a large metal door, Alex typing in a code before pushing it open. Inside, J’onn is talking to another alien. The alien has a humanoid shape, but its skin is green and its eyes are black. J’onn and the alien turn to face the three of them, J’onn offering a pitying smile when he sees her. She decides not to dwell on it, instead focusing on the stranger.

“Who are you?” Kara asks, crossing her arms over her chest. She doesn’t understand why she was brought here nor why they have to expose her horrible hair mishap to yet _another_ person, let alone someone she’s never met before.

“This is Bobby. He’ll be helping out with your… Hair situation,” J’onn says, giving the alien a pat on the shoulder before heading toward the door. “He’s the only hairdresser in the area who specializes in aliens.”

“Even Kryptonians? It takes like, lasers and… Fire and stuff,” she says, uncrossing her arms to feel over the burnt part of her hair again.

“Don’t worry. I’ve dealt with worse than a little Kryptonian hair. I’ll have you looking presentable in no time.” Bobby’s voice is shriller than she was expecting, but he seems nice enough. At this point, Kara would accept any solution, as long as she’s able to go out in public without having to worry about everyone giving her weird looks.

“Okay. If you can turn this into something presentable, you’ll be my favorite person in the world,” she says, raising her hands in surrender as she moves toward a chair that’s sat in the middle of the room.

“What about us?” Winn asks, offense clear in his voice.

“Need I remind you that it’s your lack of research into that alien that got me into this mess in the first place?” She asks, shooting him a glare as Bobby lifts a black briefcase off the ground and places it onto a table set next to the chair.

“Point taken. Enjoy your haircut, hope it turns out well!” Winn leaves the room quickly, followed by J’onn and Alex, who gives her a reassuring smile and a thumbs-up before shutting the door.

It doesn’t take long for Bobby to set up, wrapping a salon cape around Kara’s neck. This part had always been peculiar to her, though she understands the need for it. She plays with the fabric in her lap, watching it lift and fall slowly around her. Bobby clears his throat when he finishes setting all his tools out on the table. Kara glances over them and they all appear more high-tech than anything she can imagine is needed when a human gets a haircut.

“Now,” he says, fingers running through what’s left of her long hair as he inspects it to see the effects of the full damage done. “Do you have any preferences for your hair?”

“Just… Do whatever it takes to make it better.”

***** 

“Well? What do you think?”

Kara’s almost too scared to look at herself in the mirror that Bobby offers her. She doesn’t know if she can pretend to be happy if she hates it. Watching large portions of her hair fall onto the ground as he worked had only made her nerves grow and she feels more than a little on edge. Her head feels lighter than before and it’s strange to not feel her hair on her neck and shoulders. There’s a small breeze that she hadn’t noticed before traveling through the room, hitting her neck and sending a chill down her spine, even though she doesn’t get cold. She finally takes the mirror from him when he extends it closer toward her, slowly turning the reflective glass toward herself.

The first thing she feels is shock. Her hair is… So _short_. She can’t remember a time it was ever this short, not on Krypton, definitely not during her time on Earth. The sides are shaven close to her head, while the hair on the top of her head is longer and has product in it to add volume to it. It’s not at all what she was expecting, but apart from the initial shock, there’s a growing feeling of satisfaction while she stares at herself in the mirror. There’s something about the way that her hair is cut that just feels right in a way that she can’t explain. She stares at herself in the mirror, excitement building off of the satisfaction as she turns her head from side to side to continue inspecting it. It looks good on her and a part of her is almost glad that the alien earlier had nearly blown her head off. She would’ve never gotten the courage to ask for a haircut – she can’t even remember if she ever even _has_ asked for a professional haircut. She briefly remembers a pair of broken shears after asking Eliza to _attempt_ to give her a haircut after seeing someone with a hairdo that she liked. This, though… She likes this haircut a lot and she makes a mental note to get Winn his favorite candy for inadvertently giving her this opportunity.

“I love it,” she finally states, handing the mirror back to him as she looks up. She runs a hand through her hair, wide smile on her lips at the feeling of how short her hair is now. “It feels… It feels really good. I’m surprised you were able to make it look so good, considering what it looked like before.”

“I’ve given easier haircuts in my time, that’s for sure,” Bobby says, chuckling as he unclips the salon cape and begins to fold it. “I’m glad you like it, though. I don’t know what I would’ve done if you’d hated it. Something tells me crossing a Kryptonian isn’t something that I want to do.”

“I wouldn’t have done anything too dramatic. Besides, you don’t even have to worry. This haircut is… I really love it,” she repeats. She stands up from the chair, smoothing out the skirt of her Supersuit.

“I’m happy to help out. Do you have any questions about styling?”

“I don’t think so. If I do, you’ll be the first person I call,” she says, giving a nod. She stays in the room for a couple more minutes, helping to pick up her hair from the floor and get rid of it. It doesn’t take long before an alarm goes off somewhere, notifying the DEO, and Supergirl, of an emergency in National City. She bids farewell to Bobby before running off, the high of seeing her haircut still running through her body.

********

Chapter 1:

Lena walks briskly through CatCo, maneuvering around the bustling work environment to find Kara. She’s never stepped foot inside of the building before and she realizes that she probably should’ve asked the guard at the front desk for directions through the building. She almost turns back to ask someone for help finding her friend’s desk before she hears her voice raise above the others.

She almost doesn’t believe her eyes as she moves closer to her voice, thrown aback by the sudden change in appearance. It’d only been a week since she’d given her the information on Roulette’s secret fight ring parties. Her hair is cut short now and though she’s surprised, she’s able to admit that it makes her look even more attractive. The shorter hair allows Lena to see more of her than before. The nape of her neck looks soft and due to the tense stance Kara has right now, her back muscles taut underneath her striped shirt.

She watches her argue for a minute with the man sitting in front of her before fully walking up, deciding now is the best time to interrupt before Kara does something more drastic than moving his feet off of the desk in front of him.

“Kara.” She crosses her arms and waits for her to turn her attention onto her, rather than the man sitting at his desk.

The blonde turns around, surprise evident on her face. “Lena! Surprise visit to CatCo?”

She chuckles, looking down and taking a step forward. She feels nerves start to build in her stomach and has to remind herself of the reason she’s here. It’s hard, especially since the new haircut looks as good as it does on Kara. “No, I’m- I’m actually here to see you.”

“You are?”

“Yeah,” she nods again before focusing her eyes on her face. “L-Corp is hosting a party this weekend – it’s a gala fundraiser for the children’s hospital after that horrific attack on their new building,” she explains, shift her weight from one side to the other. She takes a deep breath then, bracing herself to ask the question she’d come all the way to CatCo to ask. “I was hoping you’d come.”

“Gala?” The man raises from his chair, stepping forward to stand next to Kara in front of Lena. “Is that like a party?”

“No! No, it’s not.” Kara answers before Lena manages to. The brunette almost raises her eyebrow, curious as to how she even knows this guy, let alone why she’s acting this way with him. She decides to brush it off, focusing on her friend again.

“You are _literally_ my only friend in National City,” she tells her, hands starting to play together nervously in front of her. “Most people wouldn’t touch a Luthor with a 10-ft pole, but-“ she pauses there, taking her bottom lip between her teeth. There’s no going back from here, and she’s not exactly sure what her plan is if she says no. “It would be a lot to me if you were there,” she finishes, giving her best persuasive smile.

“Of course I’ll come.” She waves a dismissive hand before placing her hands on her hips. “I’m honored.” She smiles at her then and it makes Lena’s heart skip a few beats.

“I love parties,” the man interjects again. She’s brought back down from her high by this and it takes everything in her power to keep from rolling her eyes. She casts a quick glance at Kara and she seems to feel the same way. “Can I come too?”

“No.” Kara beats her to the answer again and a part of her is relieved that she doesn’t have to seem rude in front of her.

“Oh, well, of course your friend can come,” she says, although she’s not sure she really means it. It’s more of a curtesy offer – she doesn’t know whether Kara is saying he can’t go because she doesn’t want him to or because she believes he’s truly not invited, so she figures she’ll offer just in case. “What’s your name?”

“His name’s Mike. We’re not really friends, though. More just coworkers. He’s new here, so I’m just helping him out while he gets settled in,” Kara responds before the man – _Mike_ – can answer the question. “Besides, I’m sure he’s probably busy this weekend.”

“Oh, well I’m not really-“

“I’m sure he’s busy.” The two of them exchange a look and it doesn’t take long before his shoulders slump and he turns back toward Lena.

“Actually, Kara’s right. I’m pretty busy this weekend. I would’ve loved to go, though, thank you for the offer.” He shoots a quick glare at the blonde before returning to his desk.

“I look forward to the gala this weekend,” Kara says, bringing Lena’s attention back to her. They smile at each other, and the light feeling returns.

“Of course. It’s going to be great, especially with you there.” Lena’s eyes widen and her cheeks turn a light pink. “Um. I should probably let you get back to work. I’ll forward you more information regarding the event. Should I email you or?..”

Kara shakes her head, pulling her phone from the pocket of her pants and offering it to her. “Nah, you can put your number in there. That way we’ll have each other’s phone numbers and you can just text me about it.”

She takes the cell phone, quickly adding her contact before returning it. “Great. I’ll talk to you later then.” She turns away and starts to leave before stopping in her tracks, turning back quickly. “By the way, Kara, I absolutely adore that haircut.”

She runs a hand through her hair and gives her a shy smile. “Thanks… It’s the best I’ve felt in a while. It doesn’t look… Weird, or anything?”

“Absolutely not,” Lena replies honestly, shaking her head. She really looks at her then, takes in the way her hair shines and how it’s easier to see the details of the side of her face without all the hair that Kara used to have. “It suits you well. I might even like it a little better than the long hair.”

That makes her smile wider, a small amount of pride coming through at her words. “Thanks, Lena. It’s really nice to hear that.”

“Any time. I’ll see you this weekend.” With that, she turns back around and exits.

*****

“So Kara and I will see you tomorrow night?” Lena asks, hopeful smile on her lips to try and persuade Supergirl.

“Right. Kara and I will both be at your party.” Supergirl makes to move toward the glass doors that lead to the balcony before stopping in her tracks and facing Lena again.

“Actually, there was something I was kind of hoping that I could ask of you.” Supergirl reaches into a small pocket on her suit, producing a piece of paper that’s folded a few times. She hands it over to Lena, nodding her head for her to unravel it. “I figure with all of the changes I’ve made recently, it’s time for a suit upgrade, too. I sketched it out a little bit to help with the concept.”

Lena regards the rough sketch on the paper, obviously done in a bit of a hurry. The design is simple enough. One part of the new suit sticks out to her more than the rest of the subtle changes. “Doing away with the skirt, Supergirl?”

The hero smiles, giving a small shrug of her shoulder. “I’m just… Trying out something new.” She doesn’t offer any more explanation than that and they settle back into silence. Lena returns to looking over the sketch, making mental notes of some other changes she feels will be beneficial to Supergirl. “So… Is it something you can do for me?”

“Of course. I’m happy to help any way that I can,” she repeats back to the hero, her heart racing at the wide smile that that elicits. Supergirl takes a step towards her, but stops in her tracks, face blank as she gets a faraway look in her eyes. It takes a moment before Lena hears sirens in the distance. She has to fight a discontented sigh from escaping, refolding the piece of paper in her hand and holding it in her hand. “I suppose that’s your cue to leave.”

Supergirl refocuses on her, lips in a straight line as she nods. “Duty calls.” It takes a moment for the smile to return to her face; it looks as though it takes everything in her to put it back. “I’ll see you at the gala. Feel free to take your time on the new suit, I’m in no rush on it.” She walks backwards as she talks, heading for the balcony. Lena follows, stepping out into the brisk night air when Supergirl does.

“I don’t think it should take me too long. I already have a few ideas,” she responds, arms covering her front as she watches the blonde lift into the air. “Be safe out there, Supergirl.”

“My middle name is careful.” She waves her hand in dismissal before running it over her short hair. “Have a good night, Miss Luthor.” She takes off then, headed into whatever danger National City has in store for her that night. Lena watches the space she just occupied for a few seconds, finally letting out the sigh she held in earlier. She doesn’t know how the gala will turn out and there’s a sickly feeling at the pit of her stomach. She can only hope that with Supergirl in attendance, everything will go smoothly.

 *****

Lena leans against the back of the chair she’s sitting in, crossing one leg over the other as she looks at Kara across from her. She’d invited her over for lunch as a thank you for attending her gala and for getting her in contact with Supergirl. Though there had been a few hitches throughout the event – she really isn’t surprised anymore at this point – overall it had been a success and the bandits who had attacked the children’s hospital had been captured. Plus, she’d been able to admire Kara in the lovely green dress she’d worn, although there were a few moments she seemed less than comfortable in the get-up.

She seems much more comfortable at lunch today. Lena’s not ashamed to admit to herself that she spent most of their lunch admiring the way that the blonde looks. The sun is out, so rather than sitting on the sofa in her office, they’d opted to sit on the balcony. The natural light makes her blonde hair that much brighter, contrasting with the navy button-up short sleeve that she’s wearing today. Lena’s taken notice of the increasing number of short sleeves that Kara has begun to wear recently. Maybe she updated her work wardrobe with more button-ups over the blouses and sweaters she was accustomed to before. Either way, the brunette is appreciative, especially since short sleeve shirts make it easier to view her arm muscles. She truly doesn’t understand how someone who looks so small can have such deceptively toned arms. On the few occasions that they’ve hugged when parting from each other (which never fails to make her heart race), she’s felt the strength that remains hidden in Kara’s slim figure. She wonders just how strong she _actually_ is, but figures that’s not exactly an acceptable topic for casual conversation. She’s taken out of her thoughts by Kara waving a hand in front of her face, giving her an amused smile.

“Sorry, did you say something?” She asks, light blush settling on her cheeks in embarrassment. She usually isn’t caught when she’s admiring her friend.

“I was wondering what you were up to this weekend. Hopefully not another gala destined to be crashed.”

Lena rolls her eyes and sticks her tongue out, which earns her a laugh from the other girl. “ _No_. Actually, I was going to ask you the same thing.” She reaches into her purse on the ground next to her, pulling out a single invitation. “I got invited to this promotional night for a club and it says I can bring someone with me, so if you’re not busy… Maybe you’d like to go.”

Kara takes the invitation from her hand, briefly reading it over. “Oh, I know this place. I’ve been there before, one time. It was definitely… An interesting night.” She doesn’t elaborate more than that and Lena wants so badly to ask what that means, but she doesn’t want to push any boundaries that she isn’t aware of.

“So… Do you want to go?” She asks, raising an eyebrow when the blonde looks at her again.

“I’d love to. It’s been a while since I’ve been out just to… Have fun,” she admits, shoulders dropping a little.

“Well, we’ll just have to make Saturday night extra fun, in that case,” she decides, taking the invitation back when it’s offered. She’s about to say something else when a phone cuts her off. The blonde reaches into her pocket, letting out a groan when she sees who the caller is.

“Sorry, it’s just my… Work phone. I’m just going to-” Kara vaguely gestures to the far end of the balcony and stands up from her chair, giving her an apologetic smile that she drops as soon as she picks up the phone. “What?”

Lena tries not to listen in on the conversation, but she finds herself raptly paying attention to the blonde standing on the corner of the balcony, picking up whatever words she can.

“Listen, I’m at lunch right now, do you really-“ she’s cut off by whoever is on the other side of the phone, rolling her eyes before throwing Lena another quick smile. “I don’t think it’s going to be the end of the world if-“ she’s cut off again, forced to listen to the voice. Lena watches Kara cross an arm across her chest, her bicep pressing against the confines of the shirt she’s wearing. The brunette has to look away for a moment to gather some composure, smoothing out her skirt and clearing her throat.

Kara argues with the other person on the line for another two minutes before telling them to “just figure it out until she’s done” before hanging up. She shoves her phone back into her pocket and Lena almost swears that she hears a small ripping sound.

“Sorry about that,” Kara apologizes, walking back over to the table and sitting back down. She rests her arms on the armrest, leaning back against the back of the chair with her hands clasped in front of her. “You know how work can be.”

“Kara, it really would’ve been fine if you had to leave – I hate to think of you getting in trouble over lunch with me.” She leans forward, beginning to gather her lunch containers to clear the table. She stops when the blonde places a hand over hers, looking up and meeting blue eyes.

“Lena, don’t be silly. They can survive another-“ she pauses, looking at the watch on her left hand “15 minutes without me. Then I’ll head right out and get back to work.”

“If you say so…” She trails off, eyes dropping to their hands for a few seconds before pulling hers back, placing it neatly on her lap. Kara takes hers back as well, resuming her lounged position from before.

“So, any new projects that L-Corp is working on currently?” Kara attempts to change the subject, which causes Lena to raise an eyebrow at her. “I promise this is completely off the record,” she jokes, raising her hands in innocence.

Lena laughs before she shrugs her shoulders, an easy smile settling on her lips. “I don’t know how much I can tell you… But we have been working on some new technology that I think you might like.” And if Kara ever does lose interest in what Lena’s sharing with her, she doesn’t say anything. She continues to listen intently until their last fifteen minutes are over and their lunch is disrupted by more phone calls and the blonde apologizing profusely and saying how excited she is for this weekend. As excited as she may be, Lena can guarantee she isn’t half as excited as she is.

*****

Lena checks her watch again as she waits outside of the club, trying her best to be patient as she waits for Kara to arrive. There’s a slight chill throughout National City tonight, and she chastises herself for the fifth time for being so early. She’d told Kara what time to meet her there, had even sent her a car to pick her up, and yet she still arrived early. She rubs her hands together in an attempt to warm them up, breathing a sigh of relief when she spots the car she’d sent for her friend down the street.

It pulls up in front of her and it takes everything in her to not drop her jaw when Kara steps out of the vehicle. Her entire outfit is black – a black button-up tucked into black slacks, with dress shoes to match the belt that she’s wearing. Her hair is slicked back, different that the usual volume that Lena’s become accustomed to over the past two weeks. She looks breathtakingly handsome and Lena has to remind herself that they’re _friends_ before she even attempts to say anything to her.

“Lena, you look amazing,” Kara says before she can muster any form of compliment. She blushes and looks down at the red dress she’d opted for tonight. Her hair is down in curls, different than what she usually attempts, but tonight is special.

“Thank you. You don’t look so bad yourself,” she compliments back, internally cringing. There aren’t words for how good she looks in that outfit. Maybe it’s best that she doesn’t attempt any, for fear of looking like an absolute idiot in front of the blonde. She allows herself a moment longer of ogling before focusing on the club. “Shall we head inside?”

The blonde nods, walking in step with her to the growing line outside. It doesn’t take long before they’re standing in front of a large man by the entrance to the club, who looks less than pleased to be standing there tonight.

“Are you on the VIP list?” The bouncer asks, looking the two of them up and down before pulling out a clipboard. She’s sure he must recognize her, but she understands formalities.

“Yes, under Luthor,” she responds, sneaking another look at the woman next to her. How can one person look so utterly amazing? She’s not sure she’s going to be able to keep herself from staring all night.

The bouncer looks over the clipboard before opening the door to the club. He exchanges a few words with a woman just inside of the club before she comes to the two of them. “I’ll take you this way to your VIP booth.” With that, the woman walks inside the club, in what she can only guess is the direction of their booth. Kara gestures for Lena to walk in first, following closely behind so as not to get lost in the club crowd.

“So, a booth, huh?” Kara asks when they reach it. Her eyebrow raises as she sits down, leans back, and crosses one leg over the other.

“I think everyone who got invited to this event gets their own. Do you think it’s, um… A little much?” She sits down next to her with about a foot of space in between them. She almost doesn’t want to hear the answer, but steels herself as the blonde looks over at her slowly. She doesn’t want Kara to think she’s flaunting her money – her friendship with her is important and the last thing she needs is for her to think she’s showing off.

“No, I like it. It’s very..” She pauses, a hand raising to run fingers along Lena’s arm that’s resting on the back of the couch. Kara’s eyes follow her fingers as they trace along Lena’s skin, and although her touch is soft, goosebumps rise and Lena’s heartrate quickens. The blonde continues to trail her fingers along her skin a moment longer before she pulls her hand back, slowly, seemingly pleased with Lena’s reaction. “Intimate.” Blue eyes meet green, increasing the tension before she can’t help but look away to try and diffuse it.

Lena takes a shallow breath, blush creeping into her cheeks as she looks around the dimly lit club. “Oh. Um, yeah, definitely. It’s – it’s great.” Her body feels overwhelmingly warm despite the skimpiness of the dress that she’s wearing. She’s not sure she’s going to survive tonight, not if Kara’s going to be acting like this. She can hardly handle her on a normal day. She eyes the bar then and gestures toward it. “I think – I think I might go over and get a drink. Do you want anything?”

She shakes her head, waving a dismissive hand. “I don’t drink much. I’ll wait here ‘til you come back.” The music changes then and just as Lena stands up, Kara reaches out to take her hand. “I’m sorry, I just – I _love_ this song,” she explains, foot already tapping along to the beat pulsing through the room. “Can we dance to this one song? Then I’ll go with you to get a drink.” She doesn’t give her time to answer before she stands and walks away from the booth, using the hand that she’s still holding to make sure they don’t get separated as Kara weaves them through the crowd. They navigate through the bodies on the floor, the brunette following closely behind until they find a good spot. The blonde spins around and pulls her closer, leaving a few inches of space between them. She immediately begins to move to the music, eyes closed and a smile on her face as she lets the rhythm flow through her.

Lena stands there mesmerized until Kara opens her eyes again, giving her a confused look. “Lena, the whole point of dancing together is to, you know, dance.” She emphasizes this by dancing with a little more emphasis than before, which makes her laugh.

“I know. I just… Don’t usually go out to clubs. I’m not very good at dancing,” she admits, looking down at the floor sheepishly. The other woman pulls her closer in response, hands on her hips. She uses them to help Lena start to sway to the beat of the music.

“Don’t worry about that. Just follow my lead and you’ll do fine.”

Lena’s heart nearly stops when she winks at her. She allows her hips to be moved with the music and it isn’t long until she’s moving on her own, doing her best to follow along with what the other woman is doing.

 ******

They spend most of the night dancing in silence, progressively getting closer and closer as the night goes on. Lena’s had a few drinks from the bar by now and she can feel herself getting more and more into the music the more that she drinks. Kara doesn’t seem to mind, eventually placing a hand on the small of her back, both to keep them pressed together and to make sure they don’t get separated in the growing crowd.

“Ms. Luthor, if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were having a good time,” Kara jokes, voice barely audible over the bass pumping through the speakers at the front of the club.

“Kara, how many times do I have to tell you, you can call me Lena,” she tries to say over the music, letting out a laugh. She stops when the blonde leans forward, cheek nearly pressed to her own.

“I know. But I think you like it when I call you Ms. Luthor sometimes,” she responds, lips close to Lena’s ear. She bites her bottom lip and closes her eyes, continuing to move to the music with her. She doesn’t know what’s gotten into Kara – it feels a little dangerous, on the edge of something that she’s not sure they’ll be able to return from, but it’s exciting. Her heart is beating quickly, body vibrating with the music, and she wouldn’t give this moment up for anything.

She frowns when Kara stiffens in front of her, opening her eyes to look at her. She’s staring far ahead, eyebrows furrowed and a scowl on her lips. Lena goes to turn but is stopped, and she feels the blonde’s lips near her ear again to speak to her over the music.

“Looks like the fun police is here. I’ve got to get going, I’m not really looking to talk to any of them.” She pulls away, one hand coming up to cup Lena’s chin between her thumb and forefinger. The brunette’s eyebrows raise and just for a second, she thinks they’re going to kiss. She isn’t sure what she’s going to do if they do, but there’s nothing she wants more than that right now. Kara leans closer and it takes everything in Lena to not close that gap between them. When there’s a few centimeters between them, Kara turns Lena’s head using her fingers before pressing a kiss to her cheek. “This was great. We should do this again sometime. I’ll see you around.”

Before she has time to respond, Kara has disappeared into the large crowd of clubbers. She stands there, speechless, watching the bodies move around her until she feels a hand on her shoulder. She turns around in surprise, bumping into a few people close to her. She apologizes and turns back to whoever scared her. It’s Alex Danvers, Winn Schott, James Olsen, and a woman who she doesn’t recognize. She follows them when they gesture for her to, letting them guide her out of the club while her mind still tries to find its bearings. Kara nearly kissed her. Maybe she would have, had these four not shown up when they did. What were they doing here, anyway? And how did Kara know they were here? Did she see them trying to maneuver the crowd? There’s too many questions piling up in her brain and it takes a minute of Alex snapping her fingers in front of her face to pull her out of her thoughts. She looks around and sees that they’re outside now, away from the crowd that’s formed outside of the club. Alex snaps in front of her face again and she swats her hand away.

“What?” She growls, eyes focusing on the woman in front of her.

“Was that Kara in there with you?”

“Yeah, it was. I invited her out here, so yeah, it was her in there,” she answers, shrugging her shoulders. The high that was running through her body before is running low. She sighs as she takes a step into the street, deciding to sit down on the sidewalk while she handles this impromptu interrogation. Her dress is worth a few hundred dollars, but at this point, she’s tired and she can feel a headache starting to form. She looks up at the four crowded around her and sees them all sharing a look with each other, which only makes her more annoyed.

“Was she… Acting weird?” The woman she doesn’t recognize asks. Lena notices that she’s standing closer to Alex than the rest of the group and in the back of her mind, she wonders if they’re an item.

“Define weird.”

“Just… Not like she usually does.”

“I don’t think so… I think she was just releasing some steam,” she says, shrugging a shoulder.

“Come on, you can’t give us any more than that?” James asks, tone more than slightly annoyed.

“Oh, of course, how could I forget? All of her clothes were backwards and she only spoke in riddles,” she says dryly, narrowing her eyes at the group standing above her.

“This is no time for jokes, Ms. Luthor,” Alex says, crossing her arms.

“I’m sorry, but I’m not really sure what you mean when you say ‘acting weird’ and frankly I’m more than a little annoyed that my perfectly _normal_ Saturday night is being cut short. If you’re not going to ask me something more substantial than ‘is Kara acting weird’, then if you don’t mind, I’d like to go home,” she says, standing up from the curb and pulling out her cellphone. None of them try to stop her as she sends a text to her driver to inform them that she’s ready to go. They’ve formed a huddle a few feet away from her and are whispering to each other. She rolls her eyes and crosses her arms, watching the street for her driver’s car.

She turns when she feels a hand on her shoulder, raising an eyebrow at Alex, who almost looks sincerely apologetic.

“Look, we didn’t mean to interrupt your night. We just… Were looking for Kara. If you see her, will you tell her that I’m looking for her? Or let me know if she does anything that doesn’t seem like something she would do normally?” She extends a piece of paper with a phone number written on it, which she takes. She nods her assent, which earns a relieved smile from Kara’s sister. “Thank you. Do you want us to wait here until your ride comes?”

“No, I’ll be fine,” she declines, holding her head up a little higher. Truthfully, she would appreciate being alone right now so that she can go through the night’s events on her own. Alex accepts her answer, nodding at the other three standing near them that they can go. She watches them walk away before turning back to the road. There are so many things she needs to sort through from tonight, but the thing at the forefront of her mind is how close she was to kissing Kara. Just replaying that memory in her mind leaves her breathless, the thought of actually getting to kiss her causing a stir of butterflies to raise in her stomach.

As if she can tell that she’s thinking about her, her phone vibrates and she sees a text from Kara.

**Kara: I had fun tonight. We should do it again sometime soon.**

She smiles at her phone, quickly sending a text back.

**Lena: Next time I get an invitation, you’ll be the first to know.**

She looks up when a car pulls in front of her and steps into it, letting her driver know to drop her off at her apartment. Though tonight was full of surprises both good and bad, she can’t wait until the next time she gets to see her. And maybe, just maybe, they’ll actually get to kiss without being interrupted.


End file.
